1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of initializing operation for a memory system.
2. Description of Related Art
An initializing operation of conventional memory systems includes executing a boot code stored in the starting memory of a controller, checking initialization data stored in a non-volatile memory device in response to the execution of the boot code, loading the initialization data onto a working memory of the controller, and executing the initialization data loaded onto the working memory. That is, the conventional memory systems load and execute the initialization data onto the working memory when the initialization data is stored in the non-volatile memory device.
As such, when the initialization data is stored in a bad cell or when the initialization data is damaged, for instance, by abrupt power off during a patch update for updating the initialization data, an operation standby signal may not be enabled by the execution of the initialization data. In this case, the conventional memory systems may fail to terminate the initializing operation, so that, although there is no special abnormality in the non-volatile memory device or the controller, the non-volatile memory device or the controller is determined to be a recognition failure by the host and thus a user cannot use a product.